Ryudamon
Ryudamon is the Digimon partner of Rina Yamada. Ryudamon is a strange, quiet Digimon that gets irritated easily. If her tamer doubts herself, Ryudamon will turn into Fufumon. Ryudamon can fuse with Rina, or warp Digivolve to become Owryumon. Attacks * Katana Attack: She jumps at the enemy, firing iron blade projectiles from her mouth. * Helmet Reversal: She deflects his enemy's attack with her armored helmet using the power of her DigiCore. Personality Ryudamon is quiet Digimon that usually remains calm, except for when someone attacks her tamer. Description Ryudamon first appeared as Kyokyomon, when she first met her partner, Kia. She Digivolves to Ryudamon to fight Snimon in episode 1. Days later, she becomes GinRyumon to fight off Flarerizamon. During The Seven Great Demon Lords reign, Mammothmon is sent to corrupt Rina. Mammothmon placed doubts into Rina's head that no one appreciated her kindness and kind words. Rina, angry, confronts Demitra Ikeda and Emory Yoshida about the matter, both assure her that they love her advice. However, Rina isn't completely convinced... and it's only later after she has everyone's confirmation that she realizes Mammothmon is lying, and her Crest of Kindness glows so that Ryudamon may become Hisyarumon. Near the end of the series, Rina realizes that her kindness towards everyone is important, and in so she combines her strength with Ryudamon's to create Owryumon. Renamon later warp Digivolves to Owryumon to fight the final battle. Other Forms The name "Ryudamon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Fufumon Fufumon is the Fresh form of Ryudamon. Fufumon is a slime Digimon with a horn. She only appears when Rina doubts herself. Her only attack is Little Iron Spikes. Attacks * Little Iron Spikes: Spits small iron spikes from its mouth at an approaching opponent. Kyokyomon Kyokyomon is the In-Training form of Ryudamon. Kyokyomon is a dragon Digimon. Her only attack is Metal Straw. Attacks * Metal Straw: Stretches out and then fires an iron spike from its mouth. GinRyumon GinRyumon is Ryudamon's Champion form. GinRyumon resembles a dragon, with a body coated in armor. GinRyumon's strongest attack is Armor Piercing Blade. Attacks * Armor Piercing Blade: Shoots spears out of its mouth. * Battle Rod Break: Uses its body to block enemy attacks. * Dragon Storm: Curls its body into a ball and rolls into its enemies. Hisyarumon Hisyarumon is Ryudamon's Ultimate form. Hisyarumon is a Chinese-dragon Digimon. Hisyarumon is a very strong Digimon with powerful attacks. After Ryudamon is done in this form, she is forced to return to Kyokyomon. Hisyarumon's strongest attack is Legendary Dragon Blade. Attacks * Legendary Dragon Blade: Morphs himself into a giant blade and attacks. * Every Direction Wheel: Wraps himself around the enemy while shooting energy blasts. * Dragon Breath: Sends a breath of fire to destroy his enemies. Owryumon Owryumon is Ryudamon's Mega form. After this form, Ryudamon is forced to turn back to a DigiEgg. Owryumon's strongest attack is Immortal Dragon King Blade. Owryumon is known to represent Rina's kindness for others. * Immortal Dragon King Blade: Fires an attack from the Gairyū Sadaijin and Gairyū Udaijin. * Golden Armor: Rampages like the earthflow of a mighty river, tearing everything to pieces while charging the opponent. * Dragon Summon: Summons a dragon demon possessed by the power of fire. * Dragon's Darkness: Summons an eternal darkness, where several dragons will attack. Category:Female Digimon Category:Digimon